fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 244
The Peal of Thunder is the 244th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Saved by Horologium, Wendy rejoins the fray. Despite their attempts, Team Natsu is completely overpowered by Hades. As Natsu is about to be killed, lightning strikes the airship. Help in the form of an unexpected friend arrives, and a fight the likes of which Fairy Tail has never seen begins! Summary The fight between the Fairy Tail Mages and Hades is interrupted by the sudden disappearance of Wendy. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza stare down at the only things Wendy has left behind: her clothes. As Natsu shouts in disbelief, the group hears a voice coming from the ceiling. Looking up and seeing Horologium, the group breathes a sigh of relief. Horologium tells that group that he is in Automatic Danger Response Mode, causing Lucy to remark that she has been in plenty of dangerous situations from the island's creatures and the members of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory. Horologium apologizes to her, saying that the level of danger is higher than the previous ones. Horologium then tells the group that he will not be able to protect them again since he is at his limit, and, providing her with some new clothes, releases Wendy and tells the group to be careful. He then returns to the Spirit World as the group readies itself to fight Hades once more. Hades is impressed with "Makarov's babies," causing Natsu to ask if he is an acquaintance of their master. Hades then reveals that he was the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht, much to the group's surprise. However, Natsu, thinking that he is lying, charges at Hades only to be caught in an explosion by Hades' Amaterasu. After attacking both Gray and Wendy with Amaterasu, Hades uses his Chain Magic to bound Lucy and Erza together and attack them with the same attack. Natsu tries to attack once more but Hades, with his Bullet Magic, attacks him, causing him to fall. Hades then proceeds to attack Wendy and Gray with the same attack. Hades then laughs as he watches the Fairies fall. Outside, the lightning storm continues and Panther Lily, with his paws covering his ears, continues to cower. Happy and Carla tells him to calm down and the three Exceed continue their search for the ship's power source. Meanwhile at the Magic Council's destroyed battleship, Doranbolt informs Lahar about Zeref and Acnologia. The news causes both Doranbolt and Lahar to shake in fear and Lahar orders his crew to retreat, telling them that the investigation of Tenrou Island is over. As the crew prepares to leave, Doranbolt watches the island, apologizing in his mind, saying that there isn't anything else that can be done. Inside the Grimoire Heart airship, the Fairy Tail Mages lay defeated before Hades. Hades begins to mock the group by explaining the origin of the name of the Fairy Tail Guild. Hades then approaches Natsu, telling him that their journey is about to end and that entrusting Makarov with the guild was a mistake since he changed the guild. As Hades steps on him, Natsu defends his master, saying that there is nothing wrong with change and that, if he doesn't have the courage to change things, he should die. Annoyed, Hades uses his Bullet Magic to attack Natsu once more. Hades continues to attack Natsu while the rest of the team watch in horror, their eyes filled with tears. As Hades is about to kill Natsu, lightning strikes the ship and Hades' arm, much to everyone's surprise. As the light clears, the group sees Laxus standing in front of Hades. Natsu smiles at the sight of Laxus while Hades expresses his surprise as Laxus headbutts him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium * * * *Bullet Magic * Spells used *Lightning Body Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Automatic Danger Response Mode (自動危険察知モード Jidō Kiken Satchi Mōdo) Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Clock Key Navigation